a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns processes for welding at least two elements of thermoplastic material including the step of projecting on the welding zone a neutral projection hot gas.
b) Description of Prior Art
A process of this type is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,545.
In practice, for welding processes of this type, there are today two large families of processes:
the processes of welding with torch and with an extrusion welder, carried out with material input and electrical heating. In these manual processes at slow welding speed, the gas which is projected is known to be compressed air;
the processes of welding by production of hot gas with a flame, generally used without material input and for high speed applications (a few meters/minute) essentially for the formation of filamentary windings. As a result of the use of combustible gases and the production of flames, this process should be used in security premises and is not suitable for operations in situ or in environments presenting risks of deflagration.